The Fine Line
by blanketfarts
Summary: She first met him when she was five. She believed that he was a dying breed of the male species. A breed of insufferable, self-righteous assholes. Then she met his brother. Modern!AU
1. The missing ethics of tutoring

A/N A little side project of my pet ship. Ages will differ from canon.

* * *

Chapter 1 The missing ethics of tutoring

* * *

"Good morning, Hinata-chan."

She inclined her head stiffly in acknowledgement. "Uchiha-san."

"My, I feel hurt that you would address me so distantly. Now try again, how about… Itachi-kun? Or even perhaps, nii-san?" his obsidian eyes narrowed in pleasure when he saw the girl's annoyance – the tell-tale sign being a subtle downturn of the lips.

"Itachi, are you bothering little Hinata-chan again?"

Hinata almost collapsed in relief at Obito's entrance. He had his maid by his side, guiding him into the library slowly.

"Uncle-"

"-Obito-san!" Hinata cut in, leaping up to offer the man her chair. "Please sit."

"Why thank you. You and Mira are the only ones who spoil me in this family." He sent a sweet smile in the maid's direction in which she blushed darkly under.

"Uncle." Itachi interrupted, irritation lacing his tone. "Hinata has some homework she needs help with going over."

"Oh no, silly me. Please don't mind me, really. Do continue."

Hinata hid a smile behind a curtain of hair. She was grateful for Obito's interference. Without him, she'd be nothing more than a sitting duck for his sadistic nephew.

Sighing under his breath he turned his predatory eyes onto Hinata. "It's to my understanding that you've missed out on a month of school work due to your father's business trip?"

"Yes, but it's of no concern. I don't require any assistance."

Itachi hums under his breath. "Tell me, Hinata- _chan._ What's your ranking in school?"

She frowned. "Ninth."

"Well then I see lots of room for improvement." He leans in with a smirk.

"In Hinata's defence, her frequent absences have made it hard for her to attain a rank any higher. Frankly it would be impossible to get anything above fifth and her father understands this."

Itachi makes a noise in the back of his throat that immediately shuts Obito up. Hinata felt a headache coming on. Rankings were meaningless to her. Inheriting her father's company was a matter of blood. Aptitude to apply knowledge and skill to real life came in at a close second and she had that in spades. High school rankings however? They didn't even make its place in the miniscule disclaimers of the last page. Despite knowing all of this, it wouldn't do to piss off Itachi. Her father had asked him to help tutor her in order to deepen their relations with the Uchiha family and help sweeten the business deals. And Hinata would be damned if she wasn't the most diabetes inducing saccharine sweet student that Itachi had ever had the pleasure of teaching.

"Obito-san, please. It's ok. Itachi is right to say I'm inadequate. I should be paying more attention to my studies." She pulled a forced smile from out of her ass and turned her gaze downwards in a submissive, repenting and mostly importantly, _practiced_ manner. Truth be told, her ranking could be chalked up to her refusal to join in on extracurricular activities. In the private school she was enrolled in, everything one participated in was calculated and factored into one's ranking. This included charity events, school council positions and club involvement. Needless to say, Hinata was in none of these. Between juggling the running of the Hyuuga household and her time expensive hobby of stalking the slums, school activities had no place in her life.

"Good, now that we're on the same page, may I see the things you've been assigned?"

Hinata grudgingly pulled out an empty logging journal and some novels that she had been expected to read and analyse.

Itachi fingered the titles on the various novels and hummed with familiarity. He then began to flip through her bare journal, his mouth twisting into a dark smile.

"This is awfully neat and consistent, I must say."

Obito chose this unfortunate moment to insert his misguided encouragement. "That's my girl! I knew she was a smart cookie from the very first time I met her and she saved me from wandering off to god knows where."

Hinata avoided Itachi's smug gaze. "Yes. The pages, so impeccably white and smooth, free of-."

She choked on her saliva and shot him a warning look. With an imperceptible shake of the head she mouthed a warning ' _Don't.'_ Itachi gave a shrug and leaned back, amusement lighting up his features.

"Master Obito, I think it's time for your mid-morning medication." Mira said, wrapping a steadying hand around his arm and helping him to stand.

"Oh, is it that time already? Thank you Mira. What would I do without you?" he has a soft smile playing on his face as he follows Mira obediently out of the room. "I'll see you children later at dinner."

Hinata gave Mira one last grateful glance before the two of them disappeared from sight. With a strained smile she again apologises to Itachi who waves it off airily. "No need to say things you don't mean. It's just a waste of both our times."

She nods hesitantly in response. Well this wasn't going as planned. Perhaps it was time to angle it from a different way. "Uchi – Itachi-san, I feel that you have largely misunderstood me and my intentions today."

He laughs, interrupting her. "Not just today apparently. Last I remembered, you shut the car door in my face the first time we met. Talk about misunderstood first impressions."

She suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. That was more than a decade ago, long enough that even she barely remembered the occurrence. And yet he still brought it up whenever he had the chance.

"Yes, and I apologised for that happening."

"It was hardly a slip of the hand if that's what you're thinking. In no way are you exempt from penitence. You threw that door in my face with such purpose and _fire_." He flicked his fingers out, mimicking an explosion, eyes drifting to the ceiling as if he was recalling a fond memory.

Lips pursed, she bit down on her tongue, willing herself to stay silent. All for naught as not a moment later she blurted, "I was five!"

This was an 'aha!' moment for Itachi, Hinata could tell, because his eyes lit up with childish excitement unbefitting of a young adult fast approaching twenty one. His immature animation derived from none other than the usually stoic girl before him and his victory in getting a rise out of her. Hinata was about to tell him to laugh it up but stopped herself short, instead crossing her arms and averting her glare. She missed his softened eyes.

"Hinata, I've known you since you were a little girl. When are you going to drop the reservedness and start unabashedly slamming doors in people face's again?"

She unfolds her arms, palming the table between them. "Itachi-san, we are nothing more than teacher and student. Please don't mistake my previous slip up to be an invitation into something more."

The only visible shock was the slight widening of his eyes. He adjusts the cuff of his shirt, "It seems that I've overstepped my boundaries." And with that, the rest of the lesson was spent in frigid one-liners and bitter discomfort.

Putting down her book, Hinata clears her throat. "I'll go get us some refreshments." The chairs scraped harshly against her poor excuse as she all but darts out of the room. Shutting the door behind her, she presses herself against it, heaving deep breaths.

Ever since Hanabi had almost been crippled at the hands of the Akatsuki two years ago, Hinata and Itachi's relationship had been strained at best. He had been unwilling to apologise and she, unwilling to forgive. Still, their amiable teacher-student farce needed to continue lest they face the wrath of their respective fathers. Which led them to the present situation where neither was prepared to back down.

Clenching a fist to her chest, she hurried down the long hallways before the risk of Itachi coming to find her emerged. In her sightless haze she almost bumps into a figure and does her best to skirt around. Her limbs move in a fluid, practiced manner, though a shed mechanical. However, a spiteful foot was unaccounted for as she trips past it, hands flailing to grasp hold of anything to steady herself. An unwitting head of raven hair is her unfortunate target as she grabs a fistful of it, yanking its owner down with her. Her revenge plan escalated into a great tragedy as a heavy body crashes atop of her, knocking the wind from her. Spluttering under the weight of the groaning figure she finally regains enough awareness to harshly shove the warm blanket of a body off herself. Hinata sits up straight, face red and contempt dripping in buckets. "Sasuke."

He returns the scathing look, rolling his shoulder back. His hand drives itself roughly through his tussled locks. Hinata watches with sick pleasure as his pain and irritation showed clear as day. He narrows his eyes at her. "You witch."

She scoffs back a retort, getting to her feet and stomping off. She wanted no more involvement with the Uchiha brothers. Fate had other ideas.

* * *

A/N I'm trying my hand at romance. Wish me luck!


	2. Fate's carefully planned miscalculation

Chapter 2 Fate's carefully planned miscalculation

* * *

Hinata staked him with a withering look, stabbing at her food viciously. The man – no – boy across from her matched her glare, lips curling in contempt. The adults sans Itachi seemed oblivious to their ongoing silent warring. He slanted amused glances at the both of them whilst half-heartedly listening to his father and the Hyuuga patriarch's conversation. Obito and Mikoto after failing to include the two young adolescents into their small talk, were now engaged in a heated discussion about who would win the current season of The Bachelor.

Eventually Hinata had deemed her stay lengthy enough as she stood up and excused herself. Exchanging petty glares with the abomination that was the Uchiha's youngest son could only entertain her for so long. Sweeping out the dining room she heard the immediate footsteps of someone following close behind. Three hallways later, Hinata's patience was all but lost. Swivelling around harshly, she arches an eyebrow at the Uchiha. There's a miniscule pause in Sasuke's step before he brushes past her without sparing a glance.

Rolling her eyes, she watches his retreating back until he disappears behind a door – presumably his bedroom. Hinata felt a heated flush rise up her neck. Her nose twitched with embarrassment before she made for the car in steadfast strides.

"Lady Hinata." A surprised Ko noted in the middle of checking himself out in the mirror. He immediately paused in his actions but it didn't seem his master took notice of his narcissistic behaviour. "Where is your father?"

She waves off his question with a frustrated flick of the hand. "He said that we should leave without him."

Ko eyes a distressed Hinata in the rear view mirror. She had her head propped against the window and sported a crease between her brows. Typically, the butler wouldn't dare to observe his master in any way, shape or form but she seemed so lost in thought that he- "Ko, stop staring at me."

His heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he quickly averted his eyes until they were screwed tightly onto the road in front of them. He had a moment to collect himself and school a blank face before asking tentatively, "Are you alright, milady?"

"Has somebody left to pick up Hanabi? If not, let's go past there now."

A question answered with another question. Something must've happened at the Uchiha's. Although that wasn't to be surprising, his master hated almost all their family with a passion after all. Instead of delving into her matters he answered with a swift. "Of course, milady."

They soon rolled up in front of an apartment building. Minutes later a middle aged woman descended the stairs with a small girl at her side talking animatedly. As soon as her eyes landed on the car however, she abruptly tore away from the conversation and sprinted to Hinata who welcomed the little tot with opened arms. "Nee-san! Why are you here?!"

A smile touched her lips as she brushed Hanabi's bangs away from her face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want to see nee-san."

This elicited an indignant squawk from her little sister who began to pout adorably. "Nee-san, that's obviously not what I meant!"

Bubbling laughter spills from her lips. "Alright! Alright! Let's get you home now." she peeled the girl from where she was adhered to her torso and shuffled her into the backseat. Straightening up she takes the hands of Hanabi's art teacher in her own and gives her a grateful smile. "Thank you again, Shizuka-san. You don't know how much this means to both me and my father."

The woman returned her gratitude with a rueful lilt of her lips and an understanding nod. She gestured for the raven haired teen to get in the car and continued to wave at Hanabi, whose face was pressed up against the back window, shouting things she could not hear. A warm feeling settles itself in her chest despite the chilly breeze of the winter's first breaths.

"So what's the latest project, Hanabi?"

"I'm going to draw mother." Hanabi failed to recognise her sister's wariness as she continued. "Shizuka-sensei has so many photos from their childhood." She peered at her sister's face, squinting cutely, "Nee-san, you look a lot like mother. Could almost be twins actually. I'm so jealous. She was beautiful! I wish I'd inherited more of her good looks too..." Hinata stared vacantly at her sister's wistful visage, a heavy sense of discomfort washing over her.

"-Nee-san! Nee-san!"

She shook out of her reverie and found Hanabi's expectant face millimetres from her own. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired today. Do you think we could continue this talk later?"

Ko walked in front of the two and pushes open the double doors to the grand mansion they called home.

Hinata felt stabbing guilt when she saw her sister's expression fall. Just as quickly as it came, her disappointment was replaced with a cheery beam as she bid her elder sister a good night and bounded off to her room.

"Do you require anything else for the night, milady?"

She shook her head, still staring after her little sister who had long fled the foyer. "Just make sure Hanabi is ok."

"Of course, milady."

* * *

The morning visited too early and far too obnoxiously in Hinata's opinion. She had forgotten on the previous night to shut the curtains which were now hanging wide open revealing the blaring sun. She shielded her eyes with a groan and not seconds later, her faithful butler was beside her with the obligatory morning coffee. She sighed in content, hugging the mug to her chest.

Last night had been more tossing and turning than actual sleep. Hanabi seemed dead set on learning more about their mother and Hinata did not trust in her abilities to hold off her thirst for this knowledge for much longer. Hanabi had always been an unpredictable force of nature, wild and carefree. Hinata mused quietly, it had caused her infinitely more trouble to encourage Hanabi's curiosity and yet she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Lady Hinata, I'll be waiting for you in the car."

She cleared her throat and made a noise of assent. Rising from her castle of warm blankets and pillows she donned her school uniform and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. She lightly traced the dark circles underneath her puffy eyes and gave a quiet sigh before beginning the arduous task of covering up her racoon eyes.

During the car ride to school, Hinata switched her phone back on to find a message from her father. _You'll do well to honour your responsibilities._

She pursed her lips. This was to be expected. She had disappeared on him without an explanation and most likely disrespected the Uchiha clan head. Massaging the bridge of her nose, she cursed the Uchiha that never failed to cause her to act out. The plastic of her phone creaked under the pressure of her clenched fist. It was known to all, that Hyuuga Hinata _always_ returned her debts.

"Milady, we've arrived."

Hinata met Ko's worried gaze and frowned. "Thank you Ko, you can pick me up at 6."

"As you wish, Milady."

Stepping out of the car she took in a deep breath of icy fresh air. A new school year always had a different smell to it. This year promised certain revenge.

"Excuse me, I'd like my schedule and locker."

The receptionist peered up from the computer and blinked. "Hyuuga Hinata-san, it's good to have you back." The woman attempted a smile as she handed over a folder.

Hinata accepted the folder with a quiet 'thankyou' and strode out of the office, flicking through her administrative information. Her schedule was as dull as ever, the same monotonous five subjects she took every year, Hyuuga approved, no exceptions. She stopped by her locker which was stranded in the west side of the school, isolated from pretty much the whole student body. The Hyuuga family influence did not extend only in the business world. She wouldn't classify herself as a loner, but she did have a healthy appreciation for privacy, something the Hyuuga ties easily arranged for her. Clicking open the locker, she dumped her bag onto a pile of books that had already been neatly stacked for her. After retrieving her chemistry textbook and a single pen she headed for her first class.

Hinata settled into a back window seat, inching the window open slightly to allow the cold breeze to spill in. Tucking her head into a palm she began the hour long wait for class to begin.

A half hour later, found Uchiha Sasuke entering the same classroom Hinata was currently residing in. He was engaged in a single sided conversation with his self-appointed best friend Uzumaki Naruto who was chattering incessantly beside him, sporting a massive grin. His friend's infectious aura caught onto his own as a small smile unknowingly sprouted on his typically impassive face. His hand pushed against the sliding door and his dark eyes immediately found an offending cascade of raven hair billowing from behind the disturbingly familiar pale features of one Hyuuga Hinata. His expression immediately soured.

"- And dad suggested we take a trip to Suna instea – Sasuke?" The blonde followed his best friend's glower and discovered the sleeping Hyuuga heiress. "Oh hey, it's Hinata-chan!" That earned a slap to his mouth as Sasuke hissed. "Not so loud, idiot." He turned his death gaze onto Naruto. "Why the hell is the witch here? I thought I specifically told you to make sure that I wouldn't be in the same class as that she-devil."

Naruto shrunk and laughed sheepishly. It was a poorly hidden secret that Sasuke avoided Hinata like the plague and without fail managed to manipulate their timetables so they could be on opposite sides of the school at every given moment. Hell he even took Biology with the drunk hag Tsunade just so he wouldn't be on the same row of classrooms as Hinata. This occurrence threw a wrench in Sasuke's plan of living a Hinata-free school year. "If I knew you were so incompetent, I would've never let you convince me into trusting you."

The day he had organised to change timetables had unfortunately clashed with urgent Uchiha family matters and so he had entrusted Naruto to do the job for him as a last resort. The ecstatic blonde had proudly announced that he could leave it to him – his frown drifted towards the oblivious witch who was still sleeping – obviously that wasn't the case.

"I mean, don't you think it's a little childish-"

Sasuke directed a sharp glare at him, daring him to go on. "It was one job, Naruto."

He shrunk under the intensity before shaking his head vigorously as if he had made up his mind on something. "Look Sasuke, I think this is a good chance for you and Hinata-chan to clear up any misunderstandings-"

"-there are no misunderstandings between us, Uzumaki-kun." Her voice rang clear like water.

Both teens snapped their heads to the awoken Hyuuga heiress who had risen from her seat to address the ruckus. 'Like a vengeful warrior princess', Naruto noted as he quavered slightly.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the doorframe. His threatening eyes found Hinata's, "Either I transfer out of this class or you do. Your choice, witch."

Hinata smirked, an uncharacteristic dark and smug expression marred her looks. "You need to watch your tone when you're asking for favours, _little Uchiha_." She inwardly sang at the murderous scowl Sasuke adopted. Anything that reminded him of his inferiority to his elder brother was like hitting jackpot for Hinata. She studied her nails, flicking the imaginary dirt from beneath them. "And I don't plan on leaving this class. And neither will you."

* * *

A/N Awww, shucks guys. Your response for the first chapter was so overwhelming. uwu

To my reviewers: (do you guys prefer I pm?)

 **Thesunkunoichi** I'd like to think their personalities are of a direct consequence of their situations. (the fact that the Uchiha Massacre never happens) Hinata's a special case though and her backstory will explain her behaviour. As for Obito... all shall be revealed.

 **silviaw** Thanks a lot!

 **HMAkhlys** Your sarcasm may or may not have been lost on me, good sir. :)

 **Splaaash-attack** Brings tears to my eyes. Thank you!

 **Guest 1** Thanks a bunch, I hope this continues to live up to your expectations.

 **WhiteGems** Oh stop it you, making me blush. Unfortunately, this will be a pretty one sided SasuHina but I'll put in some quality Itachi time too.

 **Guest 2** Thanks for your support! I loved writing Uncle Obito too, he's such a darling, ain't he?

 **Shikara Gizzel** Thanks a bunch!

 **Ginko-chan** I'm so glad for your review. I was slightly worried the plot was too dull but you've restored some much needed confidence. :D

 **pro-uchiha** I'm glad you liked the ending. I also giggled a little imagining Sasuke's disgruntled face.

Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho!


	3. Hatred is best fermented

Chapter 3 Hatred is best fermented

* * *

Sasuke stormed down the hallway. The ocean of people split cleanly down the middle to make way for this force of nature. Naruto trailed behind him helplessly, pleading for forgiveness.

"Come on, you can't be mad at me forever." He whined.

He turned on Naruto abruptly, bringing the blonde to an immediate stop. "I can bloody well try." He seethed. Naruto whimpered in response.

"I still don't understand your problem with the Hyuuga heiress." Shikamaru intoned from beside him.

Sasuke took a few calming breaths. "The _witch_ is out to make my life a living hell."

The Nara snorted. "I thought that role was exclusively Itachi's."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "As far as pain in the ass goes, they're essentially the same person." His phone buzzed in his pocket. He'd been waiting for his butler all day. Plucking it out impatiently, he placed it against an ear. "Have you done what I've asked?"

"It can't be done little brother of mine."

His expression soured. "Itachi."

There was a short bark of laughter from the other line. "You and the Hyuuga princess are so similar sometimes. I think we could all work on injecting a bit more intimacy into our endearments for each other."

"What do you want?"

"My my, fierce today aren't we? Come now dear Sasuke, not when I'm putting my precious time into delivering this message to you."

Gritting his teeth he held his tongue.

Itachi tutted from the other end in mocking delight. "Alright, father has stated his intentions." He paused as if to build up the anticipation. "You aren't to change out of any of your classes. If father finds out you've disobeyed him. The consequences will be less than savoury."

Sasuke growled. "What have you done?"

"Nothing. I've always said that you and Hinata are quite similar. But just let me say, she works _much_ faster than you. Can't say I'm surprised."

He promptly disconnected not wanting to hear another word from his brother's mouth. The hag had went ahead to sway his whole family into imprisoning him to those classes. He should really learn to stop depending on others to do his dirty work. He glowered at Naruto, suddenly incensed as he had been the cause of this situation in the first place. So he couldn't even transfer out of the prissy ice queen's class. Brilliant.

The cogs began turning. If he was going to be stuck with the ice queen, he might as well make her regret putting them together.

"Sasuke? You're scaring all the first years."

Low sadistic laughter spilled from Sasuke's lips as he emanated dark waves of promised pain. Shikamaru heaved a loud sigh before sauntering off to find Chouji.

Life had not always been so difficult for Uchiha Sasuke. It used to be about getting good grades, keeping up social appearances and ignoring Itachi. Simple enough for someone of his calibre. Somewhere along the way, those things began to drop down the list of priorities. Now, seemingly everything revolved around Hyuuga Hinata, manipulation extraordinaire. Every morning he would awake, praying for his day to be free of her smug visage and 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. Every time he put paper to pen to finish his homework, he would imagine her doing the same, her page filled with the infuriatingly consistent cursive. At night, he would brush his teeth, see his reflection and hope that a few streets away, the witch would choke on her toothbrush. Sometimes it was honestly so tiring to put up with himself.

For as long as he can remember, the Hyuuga girl had always been the enemy. Always ten steps ahead and out to get him. When he was younger, he had real notions that she was involved deeply into dark voodoo magic. This theory arose when he found a bag of conspicuous items under her bed. A black cloak, random dried herbs, massive bundles of rope, vials of indistinguishable liquid. In his mind, there was an audible click and the conclusion he reached developed into a nickname that just stuck. Witch. Even when he had outgrown the term, it just leaked out every time she was in his presence. It was like a reflex, something as natural as breathing. Is there an entitled Hyuuga ice queen in the vicinity? If yes, blurt out 'witch!' like an overgrown man child.

He had to give it to himself though. Nobody else quite pulled it off as well as he did if her annoyance was any indication. But now he had a real problem upon his hands. He was caged in with the psychotic bitch who was quite literally biting him and not letting go. In all the years of knowing him, if the Hyuuga had gotten even the slightest something through that thick head of hers she would know – Uchiha Sasuke was not one to back down so easily. If she thought she was going to enslave him to her presence for any longer than necessary, she's got another thing coming.

Starting from today, every second of every class the two of them shared, he would make it a living hell for the girl. Although seeing she was the spawn of Satan, she might even find herself quite at home.

He snapped his fingers suddenly, sending Naruto hurtling towards him like a dog eager to please his master. "You're going to make up for your mistake, aren't you Naruto?"

He nodded furiously. "Anything you want, man." Under his breath he muttered, "Anything to get you to stop being so pissy."

The Uchiha ignored the last comment in light of his overwhelming ingenious. "Go tell the guys we're throwing a welcome back party for our school's resident ice queen."

A look of concern flashed across Naruto's features. "What are you going to do to Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Nothing that's going to put her down for good. That's for sure. If it was that easy, I wouldn't be forced into doing this in the first place."

Still a bit unsure, the blonde took a few steps back before spinning around and sprinting off to find the others.

Across the school, Haruno Sakura was madly scribbling across her report, eye flickering nervously to look at the clock every few seconds. "I'm have to finish this. I've got to finish this. Kakashi's gonna beat the shit out of me." Her emerald eyes turned glassy as she imagined his copyrighted condescending eye smile. "Not like this…" she wailed miserably, hand moving a mile a minute. Tenten plopped down beside her unceremoniously, stack of books thumping atop the table with a loud bang. "How's my favourite Class A nerd doing?"

"Don't talk to me." she hissed, still furiously attacking her paper.

The brunette smirked, slurping on her drink soundly. "Kakashi's extra credit work? I don't get why you bring it upon yourself to entertain that man. He assigns that stuff for shits and giggles. Nobody else gives a rat's ass about it and then there's you." She leans in to poke her nose, letting out a loud "Boop!"

Sakura pushes the offending appendage away from her face, growling. "I need to show that monkey who he's messing with. I can put away all his unreasonable tasks, no problem."

Sighing, Tenten flicks her friend in the forehead. "You two are meant for each other."

"As meant for each other as our Hyuuga Ice Queen and Uchiha King of Brooding?" Kiba inserted himself between the two of them, shoving Tenten along the seat.

Sakura huffs irritably but doesn't say much else in favour of finishing her report. Tenten squints at the boy, pursing her lips. "How do you mean, dog boy?"

He grunts at the nickname but answers nonetheless. "Our school's reverse Romeo and Juliet have been sighted in their first class together. Ever."

Tenten gasps, holding a fist to her mouth. "No! Really?" At his avid nodding, she bursts into giggles. "I knew I had a good feeling about this year. How many classes?!" she gushes excitedly.

He puts up one, two, three and a last finger. A wide smirk threatening to split his face.

"80%! That's a B+!" Her hands came together, and she rubbed them against each other maliciously. "Now this is what high school is meant to be like." She grinned at Kiba, exchanging knowing looks. "We're bringing back the shit stirrers."

Sakura groaned, head sinking into her textbook. "Please don't."

"Not taking no for an answer, little cherry." He flung his arms around the two girls, cackling.

* * *

A/N So I may have neglected this story a little... Sorry guys! But we're back and that's all that matters.

 **pro-uchiha** I'm trying to get some tension building up by omitting some details. But sit in tight, it'll all be worth it. Hopefully :D

 **Guest** Thanks a bunch!

 **HMAkhlys** My bad, it's so difficult to tell online. (sheepish)

 **TAYYABALARAIB** Thank you! Thank you!

 **Itachi's Queen** Yes await many great things and plot twists!

 **WhiteGems** Sorry! I was a bit unclear with my explanation but after this chapter I hope you've gathered that the SasuHina ship has sailed.

 **onlyluna** Thank you! I love AUs too!

 **bunnyhathat21** Arghhh, thank you for bringing me back. I've been so swamped with school work. I glad you're enjoying it.

Alright guys, I'll try to update soon. Meanwhile, if you have any ships - friendships, romanceships, whatever. Be sure to tell me. I'm in need for some inspiration.


	4. The older brother senses tingle

Chapter 4 The older brother senses tingle

* * *

The board meeting room was suffocating in its intensity that rivalled Gai's morning routine. Sasuke was tapping his fingers impatiently along the table staring down the posed Hyuuga at the other end of the table. The tension was so palpable, even Shikamaru was finding it difficult to get any shut eye. Chouji was beside him, wavering between the next bite of his delicious chips but eventually decided against it. The last time someone had made so much of an eep, they were met with a ruthless pair of alpha males. Better to leave the two in their power struggle undistracted. Yes, the chips can wait. Tenten and Kiba sat side by side exchanging shit eating grins, inconspicuous nudges being passed beneath the table. Shino who had been coerced to the meeting studied the moth outside the window with an indecipherable expression.

Suddenly, a blur of yellow sped into the room with an exuberant mushroom in tow. "Sasuke! I've heard everything! Your display of youth has brought tears to my eyes! I'm so glad you and Hinata are finally putting the long years of feuding behind!" Before the mushroom could fling himself in the Uchiha's direction, Tenten and Kiba efficiently dog piled him out of commission.

Sasuke beckons the blonde to him, all the while keeping his gaze locked onto the Hyuuga. Naruto bends beside him, lending his ear to the irate Uchiha. "What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto, having finally taken notice of the less than impressed Hyuuga at the back of the room, pales to an unsightly colour. He gives a few forced laughs and whispers back, "My bad."

Sasuke sneers, "No, I believe this one is my fault. I should have learnt not to trust you the first time you fucked me over."

Before the blonde could open his mouth to protest Neji untucks one leg from the other in a business-esque manner. The room held its breath, full attention loaded onto the brunette. "I've recently been made aware of a certain occasion that you've prepared for Hinata." His stare sweeps across the room. "I must say, you've gathered a lot of people for a simple welcoming party." The members at the table cringed away from his harsh look. He meets Sasuke's eyes in a mocking gesture. "Tell me Sasuke, should I be wary?"

He hums, seemingly in thought before a sly smirk captures his lips. "I don't know Hyuuga, should you?"

The false pretences of amusement dropped from his face. Neji's brows furrowed an indiscernible amount, "For your sake, I would hope not." And with that warning, he stands up, one hand dragging Lee by the collar and the other tugging at Tenten's wrist.

"I appreciate your concern for my welfare."

Luscious locks of chocolate brown hair sashayed across his back as the door slammed shut behind him.

Naruto shoots Sasuke a furious glare. "You didn't have to antagonise him, you idiot!"

"Maybe if someone didn't invite the Hyuuga, I wouldn't have someone to antagonise in the first place!"

"It's Hyuuga fucking Neji, what did you expect was going to happen? He knows _everything_. I swear the guy has three sixty vision or something!"

"The excuses get old Naruto, if you wanted it enough, the Hyuuga never would've found out."

"Yeah, well maybe I wanted him to know! I won't let you hurt Hinata-chan!"

"What is with you and-"

The door slams open again, a ragtag group of men spilling into the room. Everyone stopped to stare at the new arrivals, recognition flashing across some, confusion on others. "Why'd the party suddenly get so fucking quiet?" A silver haired hooligan swaggers in scraping a metal baseball bat along the floor. "Come now, where'd the shitty pair of married geezers go? I love some good fucking lover's quarrel."

A lanky teen followed him in, throwing some clay in the air before catching it again with the same hand. "Long time no see, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he acknowledged the blonde. "Barbie."

He made for a lunge when a large, shaggy haired man placed a heavy hand onto Deidara's shoulder, gripping him in place. An imperceptible shake of his head stopped his younger companion's struggling.

"Oh my, I didn't know my little brother had made so many friends. What a popular stud you are Sasuke." Itachi appeared behind the two, giving a lazy two fingered salute to his brother. He stares at Naruto for a few moments before inclining his head slightly. "Naruto-kun."

Nervous laughter escapes the blonde in question as he struggles to respond under the pressure of Sasuke's glare. "I-itachi! Hey! How's it going? Didn't realise you'd be here…"

"-Why are you here, Itachi?"

Mirth plays in the dark pools of his eyes. "My big brother senses were tingling, of course. Why else would I be here?" He flicks his finger at Deidara and Kakuzu, dismissing them from the room to deal with the business that they had arrived to accomplish. Deidara directed one last frosty glare at the younger Uchiha, shrugging off Kakuzu's hand roughly and stormed out the room. The larger man followed him out at a more leisurely pace.

Shikamaru vacated his seat for Itachi, pulling Chouji up with him. "We'll be taking our leave." With a hand shoved into his pocket, he exited the room as unenthusiastically as he entered.

Itachi watched him leave with an amused expression, quirking an eyebrow at his little brother. "Trouble in paradise?"

Sasuke seethed at the reference to his childhood. When they had been younger, he and Shikamaru had shared an accidental first kiss that he was ninety percent sure had been instigated by Itachi. Itachi has not let that go since.

Naruto leapt up before Sasuke could make an uncharacteristic outburst. "Everyone! The meeting's over. We'll reconvene at a later date! Sorry for this inconvenience. Thanks for coming!" He began hustling the disgruntled students out from the room. One of the second year boys bumped into the silver haired male and fell to the ground. He looked up to meet Hidan bearing his teeth in a bestial grin. "Going somewhere, you little shit?"

He shuddered, shaking his head furiously before crawling out of the room. Hidan raised the baseball bat over his shoulder, tapping it against his broad back, "Fucker's got no balls. You high school midgets are no fun. Good thing I never went."

Itachi shuts him up with a warning glance. He turns back to the remaining two in the room with a pleasant smile. "Naruto-kun, do take care of my little brother. He's too impulsive sometimes. Likes to play with fire when everything around him catches alight so easily."

"Don't pretend to care, Itachi."

Itachi ignored this, going on as if Sasuke hadn't interrupted. "You see our father is not exactly the forgiving type, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid if you keep indulging him in these womanly pursuits of his, people will get hurt."

"O-of course, Itachi-san."

"Now now, don't go calling me that. How many time have I told you to just call me nii-san. We're practically family."

Sasuke pushed himself against the table, rising to his full height. "That's enough Itachi."

"So soon, Sasuke?" He adjusts the cuffs of his shirt with a small smile. "Well, if my little brother wants it, I'll leave. I'll always give you what you want after all." He tossed a pitiless smirk across his shoulder before leaving.

"See ya, fuckers."

Students cowered in fear as the two imposing figures walked down the hallway. Hidan hissed at some students, laughing sadistically as they shrieked. He lost interest in this soon enough when his eyes caught on a certain Hyuuga heiress. His tongue swept across his bottom row of teeth in anticipation. "Hey! White-eyed bitch! Over here!"

Hinata turned her head to appraise him with a dismissing glance. She started to walk off once more when a bat was thrown at her feet with a loud clang. "Come on kitty! Play with me!"

A wide smug grin encompassed his face when Hinata took slow purposeful steps towards the pair of them. "I believe you're at the wrong institution. The psychiatric hospital is a few blocks over." She tilted her head in the direction.

The amusement slipped from his face. "You need to be able to back those words, you little whore. _Watch it._ "

Itachi stepped in, his presence stifling. "Hidan, control yourself. We're on Konoha grounds."

A scoff of disbelief came from Hinata. "That hasn't stopped you before."

"Oh you just want to end up like your little sister!" Hidan made a swing at her. A tight grip intercepted his lunge. Itachi stared him down warningly before thrusting his arm back at him, sending Hidan staggering backwards.

"Keep a tighter leash on your dog, Uchiha." She hissed. The Hyuuga ice queen flicked her ponytail across her shoulder, leaving behind a seething Hidan and Itachi with an oddly blank expression.

* * *

A/N The Akatsuki have arrived! Run for your lives!  
 **HMAkhlys** Hi you! I hope this chapter has been chaotic enough for you.  
 **Guest** Don't know who you are, but thanks so much. You make a girl so happy.  
 **Splaaash-attack** Thanks, *sniff* I try my best.


	5. Of road rage and car accidents

Chapter 5 Of road rage and car accidents

* * *

"The psycho bitch almost tore off my fucking legs!" Hidan was bedridden in a private ward of a Suna hospital, Akatsuki members scattered across the room in different states of ire. Deidara was the only one entertained by the whole situation, as he quietly sculpted his clay in a corner.

Itachi sighed, ending his phone call and tucked the device back into his blazer. "I told you not to provoke the Hyuuga heiress. She may not retaliate immediately but she always returns like for like."

"Yeah, well how the fuck could I know she'd bloody try to run me over?!"

"How do you know it was the Hyuuga? You're not exactly a popular guy." Deidara mused with a soft smile as he placed the finishing touches on his bird sculpture.

"Well I don't know, _Barbie_. Maybe cause she did the same thing we pulled on her fucking sister?!"

Deidara's eyes flashed with fury. "Don't try me, you fanatical religious prick."

A red head slid open the door, a binder in hand. "I agree with the brat for once. You're in no position to express affront." He threw the binder onto his body at which Hidan growled in pain at. He fisted the documents in anger, "What the fuck is this shit?"

"I tracked down your hit and run. The managing company disclosed the client quite willingly, it was almost as if they were told to give up confidentiality."

"Well? Who was the fucker?" he roared impatiently.

"A well-off lady by the name, Karma. She left a message, said 'an overdue present from my little sister'."

Hidan tore the binder and flung it to the floor, bellowing in rage, "I'm going to fucking murder that fucking whore!"

"You will do no such thing!" Konan raised her voice from the back of the room. Everyone quietened. "You've jeopardised enough of our operations, Hidan. I will not tolerate your childish conduct any longer. The Akatsuki brought you in, we can remove you just as easily."

"Don't play boss bitch. You don't control shit." A sharp knife embedded into his thigh a split second later, causing him to groan loudly.

She gave him a good-humoured smile. "I beg to differ."

* * *

"Sasuke! Yoohoo! Sasuke!" Ino's high pitched screech echoed down the empty hallway as her shiny pair of Balenciaga heels clicked against the floor. "Sasuke! Naruto! Where are you?!"

"Ino, maybe he and dickless have already left?" An unwilling Sai trailed behind the girl who blazed fire in each step like a woman on a mission.

"No Sai! Those two always stay behind after school. They have soccer training in-" she glances at her watch, "-20 minutes." She flips her high pony tail across her shoulder, still marching forward, slamming open doors just to find them empty.

"Right, and why would they still be in class if training was starting soon?"

She drops a fist into her palm. "So true." Her hand wrapped around his wrist as she tugged him behind her like a ragdoll. "To the change rooms!"

The two of them burst into a bunch of pubescent teens in the middle of stripping. They squealed like pigs. Ino, with the shame capacity of a fish, unabashedly plunges into the throng of naked boys. Sai grimaces before rushing in after her, throwing apologetic glances to his acquaintances.

As she battles her way through the sea of bodies, the boys begin to gain their wits and scream at her to leave. "Boys! Honestly! There's nothing new to be seen!" She throws a glance back just to check if Sai was still following. She grins, "Right Sai?"

He mumbles something incoherent and wonders to himself how he got into this situation in the first place. The girl in front of him powers through, reaching the back where Sasuke and Naruto were just about to hit the field. "Sasuke!"

Said Uchiha swears beneath his breath. Pretending he couldn't hear, he flung himself out the door only to have the sunlight bearing down on him. Recovering from a sharp headache the first thing his eyes catch on is a girl bent over her knees, stretching on the field. She raises a lovely bare arm over her head, pulling her toned legs into a split. Sasuke being a perfectly functional, hot blooded male took a long second to realise he had been inappropriately appreciating the girl in front and averted his glance. He shuts his eyes half to avoid looking and half in an attempt to calm his elevated heart rate. The next time his eyes open, the girl has turned around, a hand propped against her hip, staring at him with a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

He rushed back into the changing rooms just as quickly as he had exited. Ino's expression lit up with delight. "Sasuke! You're back again!"

Sasuke however, was too in a daze to realise he had just subjected himself to at least half an hour of Ino's infamous motor mouth ranting. No, he was currently way too preoccupied reassessing his life choices. For he, Uchiha Sasuke had just checked out Hyuuga Hinata. Fucking. Hyuuga. Ice Queen. Hinata. Lord have mercy.

"Sasuke? Are you ok? You look a little pale. Maybe you should sit out this practice? There's a lot we need to catch up on anyway."

"Didn't you see each other two days ago?"

Ino shoots Naruto an unimpressed look in which he hold his hand up in surrender to. "That's 48 hours of my life that he doesn't know about. Is that not worthy of being caught up on?" She directs this question at Sai, who just nods listlessly, eyes focused anywhere but the multitude of murderous gazes following him. It was as if he had full responsibility over the actions of the vivacious blonde.

Sasuke realises his legs can no longer support him and slides down onto a bench, his hands threading through his raven locks like a drowning man. All he had ever known started crumbling down before him the moment he acknowledged Hinata as female. She had always been an otherworldly _thing_ that gender did not apply to. There was nothing special about her from the straight black hair down to her five toed feet. But on the field he had noticed the dark hair that shimmered blue in the sunlight as it cascaded down her slender neck. And when she turned around, his mind registered the large doe eyes that stole the shade of literal pearls. This led to the current question that was rampaging through his mind. _What the actual fuck was he going to do?_

He had stared at the Hyuuga. He had been _caught_ staring at the Hyuuga _by_ said Hyuuga. He groans to himself, berating his hormones for acting up. He had handed her the only leverage he had. The Ice Queen being the dirty old hag that she is, was going to exploit this weakness. He needed some damage control.

Kiba emerged from the showers and gives Ino the once over before wolf whistling. "My, do you look delectable today, Yamanaka." He gives her a lecherous wink before going back to rubbing his hair down with a towel.

Ino gives him a thin smile, "Har har, dog boy." Rolling her eyes she nudges Sai's side. "Men, they all think with their dicks."

Sasuke blanches at this.

Naruto throws him an odd look before giving him a hearty smack to the back. "Come on, we need to get onto the field. Anko's going to chew us out for being late." As if on cue, a booming voice blasts from out on the field. "What are you little sissies doing in there?! Fixing an eyelash?! Hurry it up before I kick your arses six ways from Sunday."

The guys all shudder involuntarily and hurry to pull on a shirt and vacate the changing rooms. Sasuke heaves a deep breath, before following them out. The Hyuuga hag is there, standing beside Anko and charming the rest of his team with fake smiles and polite nods. She looks up to meet his eyes mockingly. He clenched his teeth, returning the look steadily. If he had been caught, he might as well own up to it. He raises an eyebrow and drops his eyes down to her legs purposefully before running his gaze back up to meet her shocked eyes again. A victorious smile tugs on his lips as her eyes narrow dangerously.

"What is Hinata-chan doing here?" Naruto questions from beside him. He gives the girl an excited wave in which she acknowledges with a soft smile.

"Why, she's joining the team of course. Why else would she be here you dunce! Get with the program Namikaze!" she bellows this with the speaker and the whole field's occupants turn to stare at the blond. He shuffled under their curious gazes embarrassed. "Sorry Coach!"

"Don't be sorry! Be running! Get to it boy! Twenty laps! Go go go! You too pretty boy!"

The Uchiha supresses a groan at his assigned nickname and hit the ground running before Anko can make any more unreasonable demands.

He found Hinata matching his speed, sprinting beside him with an unreadable expression. He ignores her and continues on with his laps. At the fifth lap, the witch finally speaks up. "Why were you checking me out, Uchiha?"

He stops short almost stumbling over his own feet. "What?" he splutters.

Hinata presses her lips together. "You made it quite obvious with the way you looked me up and down." She too stops running, stating this dryly.

Everything suddenly clicks in place and Sasuke almost cries in frustration. He had screwed himself over with a self-fulfilled prophecy. Fucking Macbeth. He just knew Hyuuga Hinata was a witch.

* * *

A/N Coach Anko is a blast. Should've named this chapter Sasuke's sexual awakening.

 **Guest 1** The pairing is Sasuhina, I thought I made it obvious, whoops! The story is meant to be tagged under romance and drama (I will change it), the humour is just my style of writing. Hope this clears up a few things!

 **Guest 2** Thanks for the review, this update's just for you. ;) (p.s sorry Itachi didn't get much of a feature this chap)

 **Splaaash-attack** Welcome back! I always look forward to your reviews. Hidan's character just flows for me, probably because we both swear quite a bit.

 **dzii-00** Thank you! I hope this chapter came soon enough for you.

I'll see everyone next time!


End file.
